


To Live in Thedas- a Drabble Collection

by foxtrotter31



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrotter31/pseuds/foxtrotter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a growing collection of drabbles and vignettes featuring my main warden, Elissa Cousland, as well as many other characters, taken from prompts I found on live journal. Humor, romance, loss, tragedy, angst, fluffy fluff, and at times complete ridiculousness. Rated 'T' for suggestive content, language, and occasional violence. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Barkspawn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Barkspawn  
> Sometimes Elissa just doesn't understand Alistair. Fluffy fluff is fluffy.  
> Genre: Humor, fluff, mild romance
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age.

“Barkspawn.”

Elissa stared uncomprehendingly at Alistair as Alistair stared lovingly at the dog seated next to him. 

“And he’s a very good doggy, isn’t he?” Alistair cooed as the newly christened Barkspawn slobbered all over his face. “Isn’t he? Oh yes he is.” 

“You named him... Barkspawn.”

“So you’ve repeated several times now.”

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around the fact that my brother gifted you with a purebred Mabari of the highest lineage, a present well-suited for a King of Ferelden, one that he procured at a very great expense, and you name him... Barkspawn.”

“I think it suits him. Don’t you?” 

“Not the point. What I also find odd is how it didn’t take you any time to come up with the name.”

Alistair shrugged. “What can I say. I’m just clever like that.”

“It took me a week to come up with my dog’s name, and you named him on the spot.” Elissa stared back and forth between the dog and Alistair’s beaming face before realization dawned. “You’ve been thinking about this for a while now, haven’t you?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Elissa put her hands on her hips. “You can’t lie to me. You decided a long time ago that if you got a Mabari, you’d name him Barkspawn, didn’t you?”

Elissa squealed as Alistair suddenly pulled her down onto his lap, planting a kiss sweetly on her lips. “Admit it. You love the name.”

She tried to maintain her composure, but Elissa’s lips turned up into a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I never said I didn’t.”

Alistair chuckled warmly. “Well then, my lady,” he said as he moved his lips to her neck. “Barkspawn it is.”


	2. I Feel Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I Feel Fine  
> Elissa feels fine. Really.  
> Genre: humor, or at least an attempt at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon Age, not me.

“...Maker, there’s so much blood.”

“What should we do? Carry her back to camp? Or...”

“No, we don’t want to make it any worse. ‘Tis beyond my skill to heal; someone needs to get Wynne immediately.” 

Elissa opened her eyes in a daze and looked up into the horrified faces of her companions. She furrowed her brow, puzzled. Something was off; the world felt... Fuzzy. She was sitting, and for some reason she couldn’t remember how she ended up that way. She thought maybe they had been in a battle, but something on her abdomen felt wet. Maybe they’d all gone for a swim? Or maybe... it was an underwater battle? _Did_ darkspawn swim? 

Elissa frowned. “Why are you all staring at me like that?”

It was Alistair who spoke first, while Morrigan and Leliana continued to gawk. “Um, Elissa? Don’t... Move, alright?” 

“Wha-” Elissa looked down and saw the source of the wet feeling: a deep gash stretching from her naval all the way down her right thigh. “-Oh.”

Her friends just continued to stare, which Elissa found odd--she certainly didn’t feel any pain, so surely it couldn’t have been that bad of a wound. 

“It’s just a scratch,” she said. “I feel fine.”

And that was when everything went black.


	3. Ribbons and Bows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ribbons and Bows  
> Like mother like daughter.  
> Genre: Family fluff, humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon Age, and I own a digital download of Dragon Age.

In her younger years, Eleanor had been quite the battle maiden. Picking swords over dresses, she had made a name for herself in the war, camping in the harsh cold and hunting for her meals and dueling any man who dared question her ability, one such man eventually becoming her husband. The war ended, and Eleanor gave up her warrior ways in favor of raising her two children: a son with the same chestnut hair as his father and a daughter with the same fiery glint in her eyes as her mother. 

Elissa had begged and pleaded and squirmed and wiggled until with great effort and satisfaction Eleanor had finally stuffed her little girl into the pink satin dress. “But I _hate_ dresses!” Elissa had whined, pouting fiercely. 

“It’s just for a few hours, Darling,” Eleanor had smoothly replied before tying the last bow in the back. “You can change out of it when the party’s over.” 

The guests arrived, and Eleanor became the gracious host, soon forgetting all about the children. Much later, while laughing and drinking with her friends, a keening wail rang out. All the adults jumped in alarmed silence when suddenly a train of muddied children came barreling through the room. 

“Get the werewolf!” The little girl leading the charge called out, pieces of twigs threaded through her hair. Underneath all the grime Eleanor thought she could make out a tiny speck of pink satin.

When the children had cleared out and the dust had settled, a guest turned to Eleanor and sniffed, “I believe the leader was _your_ daughter.” 

“I believe so, as well,” Eleanor replied, and smiled.


	4. Treat Her Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Treat her right  
> Fergus has a "chat" with Alistair before the royal wedding.  
> Genre: humor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bioware owns Dragon Age

“So.”

“...So.”

“You’re marrying my sister.” 

Alistair desperately tried not to break out into a sweat under the intensely scrutinizing stare of Fergus Cousland. It had been two months since the coronation, and everything had been going well for Alistair, considering the recent civil war, the blight completely ravaging the country, and the fact that he had no clue how to be a King. Repairs to Denerim were moving along quickly, the country hailed him as a hero, and his wedding to the love of his life was in four months. Yes, Alistair had felt quite good about everything right up until the point where he found himself seated across from his soon-to-be brother-in-law, who was looking at Alistair as if he were a cow being sized up for slaughter. “That’s the plan,” Alistair responded, keeping his tone light. 

Fergus had left for Highever shortly after the coronation, giving him and Alistair only a brief moment to meet. When Elissa had informed Alistair that her brother would be visiting Denerim soon and they would be dining together, Alistair hadn’t realized that she wouldn’t be joining them. When he had mentioned to Bann Teagan that his fiancée’s older brother had wanted to dine alone with him, Teagan had chuckled knowingly and clasped Alistair on the shoulder as he said, “Prepare to be completely emasculated.” 

Sitting stuck to his chair now and filled with an impending sense of dread, Alistair understood exactly what Teagan had meant. Alistair swore Fergus’s glare could penetrate straight through Alistair’s skull and right to his center where Fergus could see every sordid thought or lurid fantasy Alistair had ever had about Elissa. 

“I’m sure you’re aware there’s a certain protocol to be followed for betrothals, Your Majesty?”

“Just Alistair. Please.” 

If anything, Fergus’s glare became even _more_ pronounced. Maker, could Alistair do _anything_ right? “As you wish. Alistair. As I was saying,” he continued, “There’s a way to go about these things. When a man wants to marry a woman, it is his duty to gain permission from her father to do so, or next closest relative in his absence.”

“Well, he wasn’t exactly around, and we thought you were dead, and Elissa’s the one who said she was going to marry _me_ , and she didn’t even ask me if I wanted to, and-”

Fergus held up a hand, the authoritative gesture indicating for Alistair to stop rambling, which was probably for the best. “I know. I’ve heard the story of how she declared herself your future Queen at the Landsmeet.” Fergus smirked. “She was always so impulsive.”

“Um. Right.” Alistair looked down at his plate waiting for Fergus to continue speaking, but the silence stretched on. “So... Was there anything in particular you wanted to talk about, or...”

Fergus raised one eyebrow and his smirk grew more pronounced. “I’d like to get to know you, Alistair. We are about to be brothers-in-law, after all.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The door to the study slammed open. Teagan looked up from his book to watch Alistair sulk into the room and slump down in a chair behind the desk, his forehead resting against his arms. Teagan raised an eyebrow. “So? How did it go?”

Alistair groaned. “He hates me.” 

“He’s your future wife’s older brother. It’s his job to hate you.” 

Alistair lifted his head to squint at Teagan. “You were right about the emasculation, by the way. I’ve never felt like less of a man.”

“All part of getting married.” 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “It’s open,” Alistair called out. The doorknob turned and in walked Elissa. Alistair started to speak. “Your brother--”

“--Thinks we’ll make a good pair,” Circe finished. 

“...What? Not a chance.”

“I just spoke with him. He thinks you’re a good man.”

“...Oh. I thought he hated me.”

“Oh, he does,” Circe smiled. “He _also_ thinks you’re a good man.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” 

“Sure it does,” Bann Teagan added. “As I said before, hating you is his job.”


End file.
